A Curse of Unending Lust
by Shadow-38
Summary: Before he was sealed away the Demon King, Demise, placed a powerful curse on the soul of The Chosen Hero. A curse of unending lust. Anyone who houses the soul of the Chosen Hero must overcome the trials of lust to prevail. This collection of stories show scenarios where the Hero fails that trial. These collection of one-shots are very, very gay. So be warned!
1. Prologue: The Curse

Hello everyone! Welcome to this story!

Okay, let's get this settled right out of the gate. This Fanfic is just a collection of random one-shots, and they are very, _very_ , _very_ **_gay_.** This will be similar to my fanfic in the Smash Bros. Fandom entitled "Tales from the Mansion" None of the stories are really related, there's no continuity, each story is completely separate from the others. All that the stories have in commons is this prologue.

So! If you don't want to read about Link getting his brains fucked out in many different scenarios, then do yourself a favor and hit the backspace arrow!  
But! If that's what you want to see, then I hope you enjoy!

And of course, disclaimers. I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Nintendo.

With that out of the way, please enjoy the prologue of "A Curse of Unending Lust"

Shadow-38

* * *

The Demon King's Curse

The Demon King, Demise, fell to his knees, after a fierce and grueling fight he had finally fell to the Goddess' Chosen Hero and his blade. Demise looked up, with hatred burning his his eyes. The Chosen Hero stood before him with fierce determination burning in his eyes.

Behind the Hero, the Goddess Hylia, herself, stood with her body radiating a golden light.

"It's over, demon," Hylia said to Demise. "You've lost."

"You, and your hero may have won this battle… But I-" Demise's words were interrupted as a brilliant light burst from Hylia's extended hand, and the land was consumed in light. Demise felt his body go stiff as the light consumed him. The Goddess was casting her sealing spell upon him.

"Hear my voice, Hero," Demise shouted, connecting eyes with Hylia's Chosen Hero. He extended his hand, and a pulse of dark energy struck the Chosen Hero in the chest, knocking him backwards to the ground. Wave after wave of darkness struck the Hero, and he felt his very soul become tainted with The Demon King's cursed darkness. "I curse you, and _all_ who carry the soul of the Chosen Hero. You, and your descendants will never be free from my curse." Another wave of darkness washed over the Chosen Hero as he struggled to rise to his feet. "Your soul will forever be tortured by the sins of sloth. All who inherit this cursed soul will struggle with sloth, laziness, and sluggishness. They will forever struggle to find motivation to stop me and my darkness. Should you and your descendants overcome this trial, I then curse you with with an additional sin." Demise thought on his words for a moment before he continued speaking. "... Of lust."

The Chosen Hero pulled himself up to his feet, and gripped his mighty sword tightly in his hand. He locked eyes with Demise as the Demon King imparted his curse. More waves of darkness settled into the Chosen Hero's soul.

"You, your descendants, and all who inherit this soul of the Chosen Hero, will be tortured by unending lust. A burning desire to satisfy your most primal needs, a desire to feel unimaginable pleasure." These words sent a flame of desire into The Chosen Hero. He felt something ignite deep inside of him, the sensation made him stop in his tracks. He locked eyes with Demise, who smiled a crooked smile. The curse was already working. "Should you overcome the trials of sloth, _and_ the trials of lust, then you will be strong enough to face me and my darkness… If not… This land, the Triforce, _everything_... will be mine, and the land will be consumed by darkness _forever!"_ Demise let out a powerful laugh, and his waves of darkness stopped slamming into the Chosen Hero.

Demise turned his eyes to Hylia, who was still focusing her sealing power on the Demon King. Demise, found it hard to move, but still managed to extend his hand towards the Goddess.

"As for you… Goddess…" Demise spat, hatred sharp on his tongue. "I curse you to have-"

Suddenly Demise's words were cut short before even a single ounce of darkness could touch Hylia's soul. The Chosen Hero had slammed his sacred sword into Demise's forehead, and quickly withdrew it. This caused the Demon King to roar back in pain, and his moment of weakness allowed the Goddess to complete the seal.

A large, magical, spike formed in front of Hylia and she shot it through the air with extreme speed and accuracy. It struck Demise where The Chosen Hero had previously lodged his sword.

Demise's roars of pain were immediately silenced as he was sealed deep beneath the ground, with only the Goddess' sealing spike protruding outwards towards the sky.

The golden light radiating from Hylia ceased, and the Chosen Hero lowered his sword. He turned back to Hylia, and they shared a look of triumph.

"Are you okay, my loyal knight?" Hylia asked looking with worry to her hero. The Chosen Hero simply nodded.

"The Demon King, has immense powers, he no doubt tainted your soul with his dark curse," Hylia said. "You must overcome his trials, his curses, and never succumb to sloth, or the lust burning deep inside of you. Do you understand?" Hylia said.

The Chosen Hero was silent. He reflected on the moment of desire he felt burning inside of him. He didn't admit to the Goddess that for a moment he wondered what pleasure the Demon King could bring him. Things, _fantasies_ , he had never thought of before were now flooding his mind, tugging at his very soul. He knew he had to resist these feelings, and push these urges away.

"If you succumb to the curse, our land will forever be consumed in darkness…" Hylia said.

The Chosen Hero nodded. He knew of the Demon King's curse. He knew what was at stake if he ever let these burning desires get the better of him, but he feared that when his soul was passed on to another, would they know? Would they be able to resist? Did they know a single moment of weakness could send Hylia's Kingdom spiraling into unending darkness?

He could only hope that his descendants would be able to resist the curse...

* * *

That's the end of the prologue!

Now with this story, I am open to requests or ideas you would like to see! I'll do anything gay... So any situation that ends up with Link with another dude is A-OK. I DON'T feel comfortable writing any of the young link stuff... So Link's like Ocarina of Time Link before he pulls the Master Sword, or Wind Waker Link, are off limits. The Link in Majora's Mask is... weird. I don't feel comfortable writing about Link, but I am more comfortable writing about him under the influence of the Goron Mask, the Zora Mask, or the Fierce Deity Mask.

I'm also okay with non-human characters... Like Morpha, or Like Likes. So if you want to see Link captures by creatures like that, I'm also open to those suggestions. I have a few scenarios in mind already.  
But! Feel free to leave a comment on what you would like to see. I am also open to private messaging, if you do feel comfortable leaving a comment, send me a message instead!

I hope you enjoy these series of one-shots! I think there will be loads of scenarios! :-)

Thanks for all your support!  
Shadow-38


	2. Story 1: Demise Utilizes his Curse

Welcome to the first story of "A Curse of Unending Lust"

As I mentioned in the prologue, this is just a collection of one-shots that are all unrelated to one another. And it is very, _very_ , _very_ _**gay**_!

If you want to see Link get his ass owned by the Demon King Demise, then this is the story for you!  
If you don't, do yourself a favor and find something better to read!

Quick Disclaimer. I own none of these characters. The belong to Nintendo.

With that out of the way enjoy Story 1 of "A Curse of Unending Lust"

Shadow-38

* * *

Story 1: Demise Utilizes his Curse

The Demon Lord, Ghirahim, fell before Link and the Master Sword.

"You may have won this fight," Ghirahim sneered, "but while I was dealing with you, my ritual continued, and is now nearly complete."

Ghirahim cast his eyes upwards to Zelda, who was floating high above Link and his opponent.

"And now, you will witness true power!" Ghirahim let out a vicious laugh, as the earth began to rumble. Link grunted and struggled to remain on his feet. Zelda, then let out a shriek of pain. Link looked skyward and noticed Zelda's body glowing with a golden light.

Darkness erupted from the ground, and soon the Imprisoned, the giant dark beast broke from the seal. It opened its large mouth and began to absorb Zelda's essence. Ghirahim continued to laugh, as shadows consumed the Imprisoned. The Imprisoned's beastly appearance slowly melted away.

And soon the darkness faded, and Link saw a large man kneeling where the sealing spike had been just moments before. The man had dark scales instead of skin, but had large powerful muscles. His chest and arms were very strong, and were exposed proudly for all to see, for the man only wore a dark cape around his waist.

Link knew this had to be the Demon King Demise, the Imprisoned's true form. Link gripped his sword tightly in his hands, and watched silently. Demise rose to his feet and extended his hand. His hair of darkness, ignited to a fiery red, and burned brightly. Demise looked down at his hand and examined it for a minute, a satisfied smile formed upon his lips.

Ghirahim held his hand to his chest and bowed before Demise.

"Welcome back to us," Ghirahim said with a smugness in his voice. "Master."

Without a word Demise extended his hand, and Ghirahim's physical body was immediately destroyed, and a sword burst from within him. The sword circled through the air and The Demon King grasped it firmly in his hands.

Link stared as he watched the man scan his surroundings. He felt a twinge of fear inside of him, but he pushed it back and stared fiercely at Demise.

Demise then turned his eyes toward Link. Link immediately drew his sword, ready to challenge the Demon King.

A smile turned upon the Demon King's lips. The words he spoke were filled with darkness, and sent shivers down Link's spine. He once again pushed away the fear.

"... So… You're the chosen knight of the goddess," Demise said. He turned his head skyward, upon Zelda's floating body. "Intriguing… The Goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic … This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form."

Demise thrust his sword skyward, and sent a gale of wind up towards Zelda's floating body, and Zelda went rocketing through the air. Link ran towards his friend, despite knowing he'd never make it time.

To his relief, his friend, Groose. Had traveled through the gate of time and back to the past. Groose rushed towards Zelda, and caught her before she crashed to the ground. Groose reaffirmed Zelda's safety down to Link.

Link turned back to Demise, and the two locked eyes.

"Hmm… So you and that other human would risk obliteration to aid the Goddess," Demise said. "When I last walked this land, the humans were weak. Nothing more than insects who shivered at the very sight of me. They did nothing more than cling to their goddess for protection."

Demise paused for a moment.

"Strange to think creatures like that begot someone like you," Demise scoffed.

Link extended his sword. "I… I am not afraid of you," Link shouted. "I _will_ strike you down!"

Demise let out a roar of laughter. "You grow more… Fascinating… by the moment, human."

Link's determination never faltered. He held the Master Sword firmly in his hands, his eyes challenging the Demon King.

"You wish to stand against me in battle? Very well. I will prepare a place where we will not be bothered. If you have the courage to face me, seek me out there."

Link lowered his sword and nodded, accepting the Demon King's challenge. Link walked towards Demise, ready to strike him down.

Behind him, Groose shouted down to him.

"It will take time for the greasewad to absorb Zelda's soul completely! If you can take him out before her soul gets soaked up in that… thing… you might still have a chance!"

Link heard a chuckle from deep inside Demise's throat, but the Demon King said nothing. He thrust his sword into the air and vortex of darkness surrounded the two of them.

Link felt his feet lift up off the ground, and his body moved quickly through space, and in an instant he was transported away from the sealed grounds and to a large open area. The sky was bright, and there was a small layer of water on the ground.

Link looked around, only he and Demise were in this place. Demise had his back to Link.

"Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings," Demise said. "For this place will serve as your tomb for all of eternity. I suppose the only question remaining is how long you are able to stand before I end your pathetic life!"

Demise extended his hand, and the peaceful sky vanished beneath clouds of darkness. Rain began to fall, and thunder clapped.

"I will take the Triforce for my own, and the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

Demise rushed towards Link, and their swords clashed. Link felt the Demon King's strength behind each powerful strike. Link tried to counter with as much strength as he could muster.

Link and the Demon King danced back and forth with their blades, neither able to strike one another.

Until Link noticed lighting sailing across the sky. He raised his sword skyward and the Master Sword was struck by a bolt of lightning, which charged the sword up for a powerful Skyward Strike.

Link dodged more blows from Demise, and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Demise clashed against Link, who raised his shield. The power of Demise's strike knocked his shield from his hands, and Demise thrust his sword towards Link. Link quickly jumped to the side, and Demise missed completely. In the moment it took him to recover, Link threw his Skyward Strike onto Demise. Demise fell back onto his back, and Link saw this as his chance to end the battle once and for all.

Link leapt into the air, and thrust the Master Sword downwards for the fatal blow. The Demon King, however was too fast and rolled away. Link's sword pierced the ground, and he quickly pulled it out.

"Clever," Demise scoffed. "But you will not win this fight!"

Link extended his sword in the air once again. Demise did as well. The lightning struck Demise's sword, and without a moment of hesitation he threw the electric ball of energy towards Link.

Instinctively Link slashed his sword at the ball of energy, and to his surprise the Master Sword reflected it back at Demise. Demise's eyes widened in surprise and the bolt of energy struck him in the chest, once against sending him onto his back.

Link once again attempted the fatal blow, but the Demon King avoided the attack again. Demise felt himself getting flustered and frustrated.

"This ends NOW!" Demise roared. He thrust his sword into the air. Lightning struck his sword again, and Demise added his own darkness to the blast of lightning, which increased the energy. His sword was burning with a white hot intensity. Demise gritted his teeth and shot the ball of powerful energy towards Link.

Link slashed back at the ball of energy, and sent it back to Demise, who hit it back towards Link. With each hit the ball of energy grew larger and more powerful. Link and Demise both focused on the ball of energy, each trying to make their opponent falter.

The game of dead man's volley continued, until Link hatched a plan. When Demise shot the ball of energy back towards Link, this time Link threw slashed at the ball upwards, which sent it rocketing Skywards.

Demise, in surprise watched the ball fly upwards.

This allowed Link to raise his own sword Skyward, which was struck by a bolt of lightning. The Master Sword was charged up with a Skyward Strike, and Link unleashed it upon Demise.

Demise growled in anger and slashed at the Skyward Strike. He slashed as the energy and sent it back towards Link, but instead of hitting it back towards Demise he jumped quickly to the left, and struck at the ball of energy he had sent upwards just a moment ago as it was descending.

The ball of energy went speeding into Demise and sent him flying backwards with extreme force. Demise sailed through the air, and roared in pain and frustration. He lost the grip on his sword, which went crashing to the ground.

Demise landed on his back, a good distance away from his opponent. Demise struggled to get to his feet as he heard Link running towards him. If he didn't get up, the Master Sword, and the Goddess' Chosen Hero would surely bring an end to him.

Then his memory sparked an idea inside of him. He had forgotten that eons ago he placed a curse upon the soul of the Goddess' Chosen Hero. This Hero, this Link, as he calls himself, had clearly overcome the sin of sloth, but he could still face his lust. Demise smiled a crooked smile as he heard Link approaching even closer.

Demise was losing his strength, he was finding it harder and harder to pull himself off the ground. But as Link leapt into the air and thrust the Master Sword downwards, Demise rolled out of the way, causing Link to miss once again.

"Hear my voice, Oh Chosen Hero," Demise said quickly. He held his hand down on the buckle around his cape. Link turned and looked to Demise, a flash of confusion on his face. "I know your soul is tainted with lust, a burning desire for passion, pleasure… sex…" Demise said with power.

Link suddenly felt something burning deep inside of him, something he couldn't quite identify. This sensation caused him to stop in his tracks, and he locked eyes with Demise.

Demise smiled a satisfying smile, and pulled against the cape around his waist. The cape fell off of his hips, and onto the ground. Link's eyes widened when he saw the Demon King reveal his large, thick cock.

"I can provide that pleasure, hero," Demise said as he reached down to grip his dick. Link stared as Demise's cock began to grow harder, and it soon pointed upwards. Link's mouth fell open, and he remained silent and motionless.

"I can provide passion, and pleasure beyond your wildest imagination, human," Demise said. "Do you know what a Demon King can do?"

Link's eyes focused on Demise's rock hard, incredibly thick cock. Link shook his head no, while his eyes stayed locked on Demise's member."Would you like to find out?"

Link didn't respond, but kept his eyes locked on Demise's dick. Demise began walking towards Link, slowly, but with confidence.

"If you submit to me, I will spare you, and show you pleasure that you have never experienced before. I can satisfy your every need, your every desire," Demise said. He finally reached Link and threw his hands out to his sides, in an attempt to show vulnerability. Demise no longer held his sword, but he was relying now on the weapon between his thighs.

Link felt his left hand release the Master Sword, and it hit the floor with a loud clank.

Suddenly the dark clouds parted in the sky, and the peaceful sunlit sky returned.

Link, with his eyes still locked on the meat between Demise's legs, dropped to his knees.

"Succumb to your desires, hero," Demise said softly and reached his hand out to Link. Demise placed his hand on the back of Link's head. The Demon King then felt Link's warm mouth envelop the head of his thick cock.

Demise let out a victorious chuckle, and threw his head backwards as he felt Link take more and more of his cock down his throat.

Soon Link's lips were pressed completely against Demise. His lips met Demise's balls, and he moaned softly as he felt Demise's cock push against the back of his throat.

"Yes, hero," Demise said softly. He held his hand firm against Link's head and forced Link to stay in place. Demise savored the moment as he felt the Goddess' Chosen Hero's throat wrap around his cock.

Demise pulled away from Link, and removed his cock from Link's throat. Link let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet," Demise said smiling down at Link. "On your back. Now."

Link said nothing, but quickly obliged. He lowered his back to the ground, and lay there motionless. Demise walked above Link and straddled his head. Demise dropped to his knees and held his thick cock in his hands. He pointed his tool at Link, and Link immediately and hungrily opened his mouth.

Demise pushed himself inside of Link's mouth, and he let out a grunt of pleasure, and Link instinctively rested his hands on Demise's ass. Link had never done anything like this before, but he felt as if he knew exactly what to do.

Demise placed both of his hands on the ground near Link's head, while he started thrusting his cock into Link's mouth. Link began to moan as he felt Demise's cock slide in and out of his throat.

Demise began increasing the speed of his thrusts. His cock slid in and out of Link's throat as he face fucked the Hero.

"Unnff… Yes, hero…." Demise moaned. Link moaned in response, unable to actually articulate any words.

Demise was soon pounding Link's throat. Causing the hero's head to bounce against the ground. Demise's balls slapped against Link's chin, Link scratched on Demise's ass, and Link's moans caused a pleasurable vibration all around Demise's cock.

Link opened his eyes, but all he could see was the Demon King's pelvis pressing up against his face. He rolled his eyes backwards in pleasure as he felt Demise's cock continually slide in and out of his throat.

Suddenly Demise stopped face fucking Link, and removed his cock completely from the Hero's throat.

"Enough of this," Demise shouted. He snapped his fingers, and flames made of shadow consumed Link's body. The Hero let out a yelp in surprise, but quickly realized there was no pain. When the shadows subsided, Link found himself completely naked as he rested on the floor.

"Oh your hands and knees, now!" Demise commanded. "Surrender your ass... To me!"

"Yes, sir!" Link said happily. Link adjusted himself and rest on his hands and knees. He lowered his face to the ground and raised his ass up towards Demise.

"Perfect," Demise said with lust burning inside of him. He dropped to his knees with a loud thud, held his hands firm on either side of Link's ass, and pulled Link towards him with great force. Link felt himself slide across the ground, and his eyes went cross-eyed from pleasure as he felt his ass stuffed completely with Demise's incredibly large cock.

"AHHHH!" Link screamed completely in pleasure. His ass had never been penetrated before, but he felt like he knew how to take the Demon King's cock, as if he had done it his whole life. Link pulled his head upward and let his primal moans of pleasure escape from his throat out into the air. Demise plunged balls deep into Link's ass, he rammed his cock as far as it would go, and then slid out quickly, before ramming it back deep inside.

"FUCK!" Link shouted as waves of pleasure washed over him. "Thi- This is incredible,"

Demise didn't respond, his eyes stayed focused on the Goddess' Chosen Hero below him. He snarled a victorious smile, and let out a grunt of satisfaction. This curse was the greatest idea he had ever had.

"AHH! AHHH!" Link shouted. His face had gone numb, and his vision went blurry. He was seeing stars. His mouth hung open, and his tongue fell out. He had never felt something so incredible before. He happily let lust consume him as Demise rammed his cock into Link as hard as he could.

Demise's pleasure-filled grunts could not even be heard over Link's incredibly loud moans. Demise's balls slapped against Link's ass, but even the sound of the quick violent slapping was drowned out by Link screams of pleasure.

"Ha-Harder!" Link moaned. "Fuu-Fuck me… Harder!"

Suddenly Demise stopped thrusting. He took a handful of Link's hair and yanked the hero back towards him. Link closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Demise pull him up off the ground by his hair, and back towards the Demon King.

Demise whispered fiercely into Link's ear, "Are you commanding me?" Link simply moaned in response. "Who are you that would dare to command me?!"

Demise smiled a devious smile, and slammed Link's head back to the ground. His hand held Link down to ground, and Demise shifted his weight from his knees to his calves, and towered over the Hero. His hand held firm to Link's face, and never allowed the hero to raise his head. Demise began fucking Link's ass as hard as he could. The Demon King delivered powerful thrust, after powerful thrust. His nuts slapped against Link's ass with great force, which Demise found was adding to his own pleasure.

Link's mouth hung open, and his tongue touched the ground. His eyes were rolled back, and he felt Demise's hand holding his head in place. With each powerful thrust he let out a loud moan. He felt his body jolt forward as Demise rammed inside his ass, but Demise kept his head held in place, preventing the Hero from moving at all.

"AHHH! YES!" Link screamed as another powerful thrust was rammed inside of him.

Demise grunted in pleasure as he rammed as hard as he could into the hero. Demise found himself letting lust consume him, just like it had with the hero. He threw his head back and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. He felt his cock reach the deepest parts of the Hero, while Link's walls squeezed tightly against Demise's massive cock. Demise's balls sent small spurts of pleasure through him as they slammed against Link's ass. Demise removed the hand that was holding firm on Link's ass to quickly wipe sweat from his forehead, he then quickly returned the hand and gave Link's ass a firm squeeze.

"AHHH! YES!" Link screamed into the ground. Demise opened his eyes and looked down at Link, and he found himself smiling. He knew his curse would be able to bring the hero to his knees in pleasure, but Demise never thought he himself would also benefit so greatly from it. Not only would he be able to claim the Triforce, he would be able to claim the Hero as he his own personal toy. The Hero had completely surrendered his ass to him.

"Fah… Fa-Faster!" Link yelled in pleasure.

Demise felt his smile disappear, as primal lust and rage crept back inside him. He lowered his body down on Link and pinned the Hero between the Demon King and the floor.

"I thought I told you not to command me, puny mortal," Demise shouted, but he found himself slamming into Link with increased speed just like requested. Demise was able to increase his speed without sacrificing the power he was slamming into Link with. This sent Link into a fit out loud moans. Demise found himself smiling again as he felt Link squirming in pleasure beneath him.

Had anyone been in the area, all they would have been able to see was the Demon King, completely naked, face down on the floor. His cape discarded to the side, and his firm ass thrusting into the ground. The Hero he was fucking was completely covered by Demise. The Hero, however, could very much be heard. It was clear the Demon King was providing immense pleasure to the mortal he was fucking. The slapping sound of skin against skin, filled the air, along with mild splashing from the thin veil of water that covered the floor, but the loudest of all were Link's lust-filled moans.

"Y-YE-YES!" Link shouted from beneath Demise. "JU-JU-JUST… LIKE-LIKE THAT!"

Demise found himself breathing heavier and heavier. His grunts increased in frequency. He felt himself rising closer and closer to orgasm.

"Hero…" Demise grunted as he felt immense pleasure course through his entire body. He rammed his cock as deep as he could go, and held it there. "Ahh… Unnff!" Demise grunted as he shot his load deep inside of Link.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Link moaned as he felt load after load pour inside of him. There was a large hot spurt of the Demon King's seed, followed by another, then another, then another. Link's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt the Demon King's cock twitch inside of him. With each small twitch Link let out a soft moan.

"That orgasm is the result of eons of Imprisonment," Demise said in a huff as he collapsed on top of Link. "You were lucky enough to be on the receiving end of a pent-up Demon King."

Link simply nodded his head. The Hero and the Demon King breathed heavily, but in sync. Soon Demise slid his cock out of Link. Link rolled his eyes back in pleasure as he felt the Demon King exit him.

Demise rose to his feet and stared down at the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Link was sprawled out on the floor, completely naked, and motionless. Demise looked over to his sword, he could easily dispatch of the Hero right here and now, the Demon King, however,did not.

"Hear my voice, Oh Chosen Hero," Demise said. "I will hold up my end of our bargain... Since you submitted completely to me, I will spare you."

Link pushed himself up. He quickly realized that he had released his own seed onto the ground. His white seed floated in the veil of water below him. He hadn't even realized the Demon King had made him release his load. He blushed for a moment, then continued to push himself upwards.

Link's arms were weak and shaking, but he managed to lift himself up to a seated position. His eyes focused on Demise' still naked body.

"I will, however, consume this land," Demise said with dominance. "But you will be spared, you can stay by me as I rule this land."

Link's fierce devotion to protecting this land wasn't burning as brightly as it had before his encounter with the Demon King. His eyes stayed focused on Demise's naked body.

"I, of course, will provide the pleasure you just experience for the rest of your days," Demise said. "I must admit, I enjoyed it quite a bit myself."

Link felt his face grow hot, as he blushed.

"Do you agree to our terms, little Hero?" Demise asked.

Without hesitation Link nodded excitedly.

"The correct response," Demise said with a chuckle. Demise turned around and lifted up his cape, and wrapped it back around his waist. He ran over to his sword, and held it firmly in his hands.

Demise noticed Link was scanning the area. His clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Your clothes were completely destroyed when I removed them," Demise explained. "A toy such as yourself has no need for clothes anyway."

Link nodded and stood up to his feet, his legs were weak, but he managed to walk to Demise's side.

"Now, let us return to the land from whence you came," Demise said. He thrust his sword upwards and Link and Demise vanished from the arena in a cloud of black smoke.

Link found himself back in the Sealed Grounds, standing next to Demise, and was still very naked. The cool air sent a shiver through his body.

"What the…" Link recognized this voice as Groose. His friend was waiting up on the upper ledge of the Sealed Grounds. Demise looked up towards the source of the voice, and growled. He and Link vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared at the top of the grounds right next to Groose.

Groose screamed and crawled backwards as he laid eyes on the Demon King. Groose then turned his attention to Link, who was standing proud next to Demise, and completely naked.

"Link… What… What happened?"

"He submitted to me," Demise boasted. "The promise of immense pleasure was too much for him. He is now a servant to me. Now, you too, mortal shall submit or be wiped from the face of this world."

"Groose…" Link said softly. "Demise… is… incredible. I had never felt anything as amazing as that."

"What… Did he do to you?" Groose said feeling heat rise to his face. He was afraid he already knew the answer.

"He did many things," Link said rolling his eyes back as he reimagined the pleasure. "He face fucked me, rammed his massive cock down my throat. He commanded my ass, and made me experience pleasure I had never known before."

"You … fucked… Link?" Groose said turning his attention back to Demise.

"You can face the same treatment, if you submit to me," Demise stated.

"Do it, Groose, it's worth it."

"But… What about… Zelda?" Groose said quietly.

"It's far too late for that mortal," Demise said. "I reached my full power back in our arena. Her soul now belongs to me."

Groose dropped to his knees in despair. He looked up to Demise and took a deep breath.

"I… I submit…" Groose said softly.

"That was the correct response," Demise said with a satisfied smile.

"You won't regret it," Link said with a breathy sigh.

Demise turned his head skyward. "Now... to claim the Triforce, and bury this land in darkness!"

And so the Demon King's curse was fulfilled. The Goddess' Chosen Hero had succumbed to the lust that tainted his soul. His primal urges were now more important that his destiny, and so he allowed evil to prevail, and darkness consumed the land.

* * *

Okay! So! I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write.

But would like to know. Do you guys like the build up? Like Link and Demise fighting. Or Do you want me to skip straight to the sex? I could have easily started this story at the point where Link knocks Demise down and Demise remembers the curse, and then sex ensues... But I decided to have a bit of build up. Do you guys enjoy that? Let me know!

Second of all, I'm open to suggestions and requests! I'll put Link in any situation where he succumbs to lust with any male characters, or even creatures such as Morpha or a Likelike. It can be any situation, Link doesn't always have to be the submissive one! I am not, however, comfortable writing situations involving the younger Links, such as the Link from Wind Waker, so those are off the table. Anything else is fine!

If you want to see something, leave a comment or shoot me a private message!

I'm always open for constructive criticism, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve my stories, please let me know!

I hope you guys enjoy these series of one-shots! And thanks for all your support!

Shadow-38


	3. Story 2: A Passionate Distraction

Hello everyone!  
Here's another story for "A Curse of Unending Lust"  
As I said before this fanfic is just a collection of one-shots, just for fun. There's no real story line. Just a bunch of gayness! So if that's not something you'd be interested in feel free to leave. But! If you want to see Link in a bunch of different gay scenarios then this story is for you!

As a disclaimer, none of these characters are mine. They all belong to Nintendo.

Enjoy Story 2 of "A Curse of Unending Lust"

* * *

Story 2: A Passionate Distraction

Link felt determination burning inside of him, as he mounted his Loftwing, he was quickly headed towards the yellow pillar of light that had just pierced the clouds. He had renewed motivation churning within him. He had just met Zelda at the Earth Spring, but their reunion was short lived. The Sheikah woman, Impa, had ushered Zelda through a portal.

Link soon learned that they had traveled to the Lanayru Desert, and were preparing to travel through the Gate of Time located at the Temple of Time. He obtained an Amber tablet and placed it inside the Goddess statue in Skyloft. This allowed the way to Lanayru Desert to open, and Link was quickly headed there.

As he quickly soared through the sky, Link's eyes fell upon a small floating island way off in the distance. It piqued his interest, and instead of flying to the entrance to Lanayru Desert, Link instead diverted his course and flew towards this lone, small island.

He thought perhaps treasures or useful items would await him. He often times took detours in his travels, which usually resulted in him gaining helpful items to aid him in his quest. This island was far away from Skyloft, and was almost impossible to see. It was very small. He had never noticed it before.

As Link flew closer and closer, he noticed another Loftwing was resting on the island. Link cocked his head to the side. Was that Groose's loftwing? Link quickly flew to the island. His Loftwing landed, and Link dismounted his trusty steed. He patted his crimson Loftwing on the head, then scanned his surroundings.

The island was indeed very small. There were only two small trees growing on it, and between the trees was a small cave.

Link approached the cave and walked inside. He could hear a voice, a voice he immediately recognized as Groose's. He wasn't able to make out the words Groose was saying, as they were soft, and quiet. There was also a strange squishing sound that bounced along the walls of the cave.

Link's curiosity got the better of him and he crept into the cave. He noticed the cave was larger than one would expect. The island was very small, and Link expected the cave to just be a small opening, but instead it had a path that lead downwards through the land of the small island.

Link followed the path as it spiraled downwards through the land. Link could hear Groose's voice growing louder, as well as the wet sound. Link's body froze after he was able to understand Groose's words.

Link was able to pick up odd phrases such as "Ohhh, yes!" and "Mmm, fuck yeah," and "Oh yeah…"

Link's first instinct was that Groose had taken a girl to this island, and the two were having sex in the cave. But Link realized there were no other voices or sounds. Groose was clearly alone.

Link walked deeper into the cave, a strange curiosity fueling his desire to see what was happening. Soon Link noticed fire gleaming against the rocks as it lighted the dark pathways of the cave.

Link's eyes widened as he noticed Groose's shirt laying on the ground. Link walked a few steps more and then saw Groose's pants. Then as the walls stopped spiraling, Link reached the end of the cave and was stopped completely in his tracks.

At the very end of the cave Link saw his rival, Groose, leaning up against the back of the cave. Groose was essentially naked. He was still wearing his socks, and his bright green boxers hung around his left ankle. Groose's head was tilted back up against the cave, and his eyes were shut tightly. One hand was caressing his chest, while the other had a firm grip on the meat between his legs. Link's eyes widened in surprise. He had never expected his friend Groose to be packing such a large tool in between his legs.

Groose's cock was large, and very thick. It pointed skyward towards the ceiling of the cave, and the head of the cock was slightly red. Groose's movements on his own cock, were slow. He had his cock squeezed tightly in his hand, and slowly moved it over the head of his dick, which caused the wet squishing sound Link had been hearing. Each time Groose moved his hand over the head of his cock, his whole body twitched and he let out a moan of ecstasy.

Link stood there completely transfixed. Groose was clearly enjoying himself. Link looked at Groose's face. His head was still resting against the back of the cave. His eyes were closed shut, but his mouth was hanging open. Link's eyes drifted from Groose's face, down his neck, to his chest. His chest was big, thick, muscular, and sprinkled with red hair. One hand was caressing his chest. It moved slowly up and down feeling every inch, and would occasionally twirl around one of his nipples. Link's eyes continued downwards from his chest, to his belly. Which was thin for the most part, but a bright tuff of red hair pulled Link's eyes even lower.

Groose's cock was amazing, Link knew already that his was nowhere near the length of Groose's. Link felt the urge to touch it. It looked slick from all the saliva and pre-cum Groose had applied to it. He wanted to know what it felt like, what it felt like in his hands... or in his …

Link pushed these thoughts away, but his eyes stayed focused on Groose's cock. He couldn't wait to touch it … or… maybe even taste …? Link shook his head again.

Link tore his eyes away from Groose's thick shaft, but quickly fixed them on the balls. Groose wasn't beating his meat hard enough or quick enough to cause much movement for them. They rested gently on the cold, cave floor.

Link gulped and decided to tear his gaze away from Groose, and slowly turned to exit the cave. The best course of action would to give Groose his privacy, and let him finish his business on his own.

But… Maybe?

Suddenly Link felt a burning sensation deep inside of him, a feeling he couldn't quite identity. The sensation caused him to stop on his tracks. He let his mind flood with images, and fantasizes. He saw himself kneeling before Groose, his hand beating away on Groose's large cock. He imagined himself sucking on it with glee. He imagined himself laying on his back, with Groose passionately thrusting inside of him. Link's body shuddered, and he turned back to Groose.

He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I can help you out with that," Link said softly.

Groose's eyes shot open and he flicked his head up towards the source of the voice.

"What the fuck?!" Groose shouted as he slammed his legs together and attempted to hide his rock hard cock. "What are you …? How did you …? Why …? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Link held up his hands in defense, but didn't dare tare his eyes away from Groose.

"I… I'm sorry! I just thought I should explore… this… uh… island, and found myself… here?" Link explained.

"Well get out! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Groose shouted as he struggled to put his green boxers back on.

"I know… I saw," Link said softly.

Groose was flustered, but managed to pull his boxers back up around his waist. After he was clothed, he jumped to his feet. His large cock, still bulged through his boxers, but was quickly starting to deflate.

Groose and Link locked eyes for a moment.

"Get out!" Groose shouted.

Groose's words startled Link and he jumped backwards, but didn't turn to leave. Link's eyes focused on the bulge in Groose's boxers.

"What are you doing?" Groose shouted. "What are you staring at?"

"It's … so… big," Link said.

"I know," Groose said inflating his chest a bit. He placed his hands on his hips and took a wider stance. "I've always been pretty proud of it!"

Link knew that inflating his ego would be the best way to get Groose to calm down, and that tactic was already working.

"I… I can help you… take care of it?" Link said, turning his eyes up towards Groose.

"Wait. What?" Groose said lowering his hands off his hips and looking back to Link.

"I _want_ to help you," Link said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Groose said.

"Why?" Link asked slowly walking towards Groose.

"I… Don't know?" Groose admitted.

"Not a good enough answer," Link said with a smile.

"What do you want to do… to it…?" Groose asked quietly. He could feel the blood returning back to his cock, and it slowly began to push against his boxers.

"Just… Sit down, and relax," Link said as he pushed against Groose's stomach. Groose lowered himself down to the cave floor, and Link followed him. Groose was back where he had been just moments before, but his time Link was pressed gently against his side. Link supported himself up with one arm, while his other hand gently caressed Groose's chest.

Link's fingers ran through Groose's red chest hair, and brushed softly against his nipples.

"Oh…" Groose said. Link looked up to him a smiled. Groose's eyes followed Link's hand wherever it went. His eyes moved slowly to the left, then slowly to the right, they moved up, they moved down, as Link's hand explored every inch of Groose's chest and his stomach.

Then like a snake attacking its prey, Link's hand snapped into Groose's boxers and took a tight hold on his cock.

"Ahh!" Groose yelped as he felt Link's hand wrap around his cock.

"Man, you're hard as a rock," Link commented.

Groose gave a breathy chuckle in response. His legs spread wider as he felt Link's hand slowly move up and down.

"I can't believe how big you are," Link whispered. His eyes were now focused on Groose's crotch. Groose's hard cock was still hidden under his green boxers, but Link could make out the shape of it whenever his hand went down to the base of Groose's cock.

"Yeah… It's… It's…" Groose's words trailed off as Link continued to pump his hand up and down. Groose was almost hypnotized as he watched Link's hand move up and down inside of his boxers. He let his legs spread even farther apart.

Each time Link raised his hand to the head of Groose's cock, he gently ran the tip of his thumb over the head in small circles. Each time he did this, a soft breathy moan escaped Groose's lips, and Link smiled. He had never done this to another guy before, but he felt like he was born for this. Something inside of his soul knew exactly what to do.

"You're… You're..." Groose moaned. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from his crotch, and simply threw his head back against the cave wall.

"I'm what?" Link said with a smile as he ran his thumb over Groose's head again. He could feel Groose's cock leaking with pre-cum, which helped keep his handjob lubricated.

"You're… This is…" Groose said as he felt his body twitch in pleasure.

"Come on, spit it out!" Link said with a smile.

"Amazing," Groose moaned.

Link began to pick up the pace, he started jacking Groose off with more power and more speed. This caused a loud moan to escape from Groose's throat.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Groose yelled as he squirmed in pleasure. His hands gripped at the cave floor, and he thrust his pelvis up in the air, he began to hump the air as Link continued to pound on his cock.

"Looks like you like that!" Link said with a chuckle as he watched Groose's pelvis rise and fall in the air.

"Shut up... Just... keep going," Groose said softly.

Link gave a chuckle and continued bobbing his hand up and down on Groose's cock.

Groose soon planted his feet firm on the cave floor, and kept thrusting his pelvis into the air. His back began to slowly slide off of the cave wall, and lower and lower to the floor. Soon his was resting flat on his back, as Link continued to beat his cock through his boxers.

Link remained seated at Groose's hips. His eyes stared at Groose's face. As he watched him squirm in pleasure, Link couldn't help but smile.

"Oh… Fuck, Link… I'm…" Groose said through his moans. "I'm getting close…"

Suddenly Link removed his hand from around Groose's cock, and pulled it quickly out of his boxers.

Groose's body fell to the cave floor, as his cock was denied a release.

"Oh... Really!?" Groose said with a smile looking back to Link.

"I'm not done with you yet," Link said softly. Link then rolled his body on top of Groose, and straddled his chest. Link lowered his head and locked the two of them in a kiss.

Groose moved his hands up from the floor and onto Link's back, and pushed Link closer to him. Link moved his hands to Groose's hair and ran his fingers through his smooth, red hair. Their lips locked tightly together, and their tongues danced in unison. Each of them desperate to feel the other.

Link broke the kiss for just a moment. Link stared into Groose's eyes, and they both shared a smile. Groose pulled Link back down towards him, and started another kiss.

Link opened his eyes when he felt Groose starting to thrust into the air again, it was clear he was ready to give his cock some attention again. Groose opened his eyes as well, and met Link's.

"Come on, Link, you can't leave me hanging," Groose said with a smile.

Link smiled back, and gave another quick kiss to Groose. Then, he began creating a trail of small kissed down Groose's body. Starting from his lips, then down to his cheek, slowly down his neck, then to his chest, his lips dragged across Groose's stomach quickly before Link reached the elastic of Groose's boxers.

Link looked at Groose's large bulge, and gave it a firm squeeze, and then slipped his hands into Groose's boxers. In one swift movement Link had Groose's boxers pulled down around his knees. Groose's cock sprang out from underneath his boxers and pointed up to the cave ceiling.

Link quickly removed Groose's boxers from his legs, and Groose kicked them off to the other side of the cave.

Groose's eyes went wide with pleasure as Link quickly plunged Groose's cock into his mouth.

"Oh…" Was all Groose was able to say. He closed his eyes and felt Link's lips slide up and down on the shaft of his cock. Groose's hands quickly moved to the back of Link's head and started pressing him deeper onto his cock.

Link smiled as he felt Groose push his head down. Groose started thrusting upwards into Link's throat. Small, slow thrusts were delivered into Link's mouth. Link started to gag as Groose's cock reached the back of his throat. He tried to resist the urge to gag, and took a deep breath and held Groose deep down his throat.

"Oh fuck, Link," Groose moaned. Groose took a handful of Link's hair and began holding Link's head in place and kept up his slow, gentle thrusts.

Link's felt his body jolt as he tried to suppress his gags, and his eyes began to water. Perhaps he wasn't as good at handling a cock as he originally thought. Link broke from Groose's grasp and pulled his head off of Groose's cock.

Link wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled as Groose looked up to him.

"That was amazing," Groose said.

"You're welcome," Link responded.

"How would you feel about having a turn?" Groose asked as he pushed himself up from the cave floor.

"You mean you want to…" Link asked, as he pushed himself up to his feet. He felt his body quiver, as he imagined Groose's lips around his cock.

"I do," Groose said. He walked towards Link, with lust burning in his eyes.

Link stood motionless as Groose pressed his naked body against Link's clothed body. Groose wrapped his arms around Link, and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked once again, and their tongues danced happily together.

Groose found himself pushing Link's arms into the air, and started pulling Link's tunic up over his head. They broke the kiss just long enough to get Link's clothes off of him, and then were quickly embraced in another kiss.

Groose pushed Link up against the cave wall, and started kissing down Link's neck. Groose's lips quickly traveled down Link's body, until he was resting on his knees, staring at Link's crotch.

"I'm ready to get these pants off of you," Groose smiled mischievously.

"I'm not stopping you," Link said returning the smile.

Groose quickly unbuttoned Link's pants, and tugged them down around his ankles. Then without missing a beat, Groose tugged at the bottom of Link's boxers and pulled them down to join his pants.

Groose's eyes looked back up from Link's ankles, and saw that Link's member was standing tall.

"It's not as big as yours… but…" Link said with a laugh. His words were immediately cut off as Groose grabbed the shaft and then wrapped his lips around the head. Link's eyes rolled back in pleasure, and his hands drifted to the back of Link's head. Groose slowly worked his hand up and down Link's shaft, while his mouth bobbed back and forth on his head.

"Oh, heh… This… This is nice," Link said softly.

For a brief moment, Groose tried to take more of Link's shaft down his throat, but his gag reflex immediately reacted, and he had to pull his head away, but didn't remove Link's cock from his mouth. His lips stayed wrapped around the head of Link's cock, while his tongue flicked back and forth. One hand pumped Link's shaft, while the other began caressing Link's chest.

Link slowly began lowering himself to the cave floor, and Groose followed his lead. Link managed to lay himself to his back, without ever needing to remove his cock from Groose's mouth.

Groose continued to bob his head up and down on Link's cock. He felt Link's fingers run through his hair, while his mouth held around the head of Link's cock and his tongue swirled around it softly. Groose's hand continued to gently pumped the shaft of Link's cock up and down.

Groose then quickly removed Link's cock from his mouth and dropped down to Link's nuts. His hand continued to steadily beat away at Link's meat.

"Oh!" Link said with surprise as pleasure washed over him. Groose's tongue slowly moved along Link's nuts, Groose made sure every inch of Link's sack was explored with his tongue. Groose found himself dropped lower, and his tongue moved from Link's nuts to the area right under his balls.

There was a hungry grunt from Groose right before Groose wrapped his arms around Link's legs and hoisted them into the air. Link's back slid across the cave floor as he felt his legs fly into the air, and his ass move closer to Groose. Groose let out another hungry grunt, and quickly plunged his mouth onto Link's ass.

"Oh… Whoa…" Link moaned as he felt Groose's tongue gently run against his hole. "Groose…" He couldn't help but moan louder and louder as Groose licked his ass with a hungry urgency.

Groose kept Link's legs held high in the air, while he pushed his tongue as deep as he could into Link's ass. Each flick of his tongue seemed to send a wave of pleasure through Link. He could feel Link's body twitch, and squirm under his grasp which made Groose hold tighter onto Link's legs to try to make him as still as possible. Link's moans made Groose hungrier and hungrier for Link's ass.

He then removed his head from Link's ass. He and Link locked eyes, both of them burning with passion, desire, and lust.

"I want your ass," Groose said. His voice was deep, but passionate. Their eyes remained locked, and Link simply nodded.

Groose adjusted himself to rest his weight on his calves. He kept a firm grip on Link's legs, except to remove one hand to spit on it. He then rubbed his spit over his cock. Then without hesitation he stuck his cock slowly into Link's ass.

"Ohhhh…" Link moaned the entire time he felt Groose's large cock slid deeper and deeper inside of him. Groose's movements stopped as his pelvis, and balls pushed against Link's ass.

"Ahh," Groose moaned. "I'm, I'm balls deep, can't go any deeper."

"Fuck me," Link demanded.

Groose began pumping slowly into Link's ass. The thrusts were slow and gentle. Groose stared down at Link, who had his eyes closed tight and his mouth hung open. Both of them moaned in pleasure… But…

"Oh…" Groose shouted suddenly. "Oh fuck!" His voice cracked and his body jolted. He suddenly released his load inside of Link, one small spurt, followed by a much larger shot.

Link gave out a small chuckle. "Well that was fast," Link said looking up at Groose.

"I'm sorry," Groose said slightly embarrassed. He quickly pulled out of Link and ran to find his boxers. "I've never done that before… and it felt so good, I couldn't… Hold back."

"It's fine, don't be embarrassed." Link said as he stood up and placed his hand on Groose's shoulder. "We'll have another chance to do it again."

Groose looked at Link and smiled.

The two quickly got dressed, and began walking to the entrance of the cave. When they reached it, they realized twilight was gleaming on the horizon.

"It's almost night time," Groose said.

"You know what sounds fun?" Link said as he looked out in the distance. The clouds were glowing like a dying ember from a fire. The air was cool, and gentle. The sky was quiet as nature started to die down.

"What?" Groose asked turning to Link.

"A sleepover," Link responded. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Maybe in the morning… you can… Ya know…" Link gave Groose a quick wink.

"That does sound fun," Groose said with a smile.

The two nodded and headed back into the cave, and stripped down to their boxers. There they stayed all night, cuddled in each other's arms. Groose laid on his back, one arm rested behind his head, the other held tight around Link. Link rested on Groose's chest, and soon they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The hours passed, and soon the sun broke over the horizon. The cave was still dark, but Link found himself feeling well rested. He opened his eyes and smiled. Groose's arm was still wrapped around him, but his friend was snoring… loudly. Link twirled his fingers through Groose's chest hair for a moment before his eyes drifted down to Groose's crotch. He quickly reached out for it, and gave it a tight squeeze.

Suddenly Groose jolted awake with a mumble mixed with a moan. Link began softly massaging Groose's junk.

"Mmmm," Groose moaned as he adjusted himself slightly. He jiggled the arm that was wrapped around Link. "Good morning,"

"Morning," Link said. His eyes stayed focused on Groose's crotch and he saw his friend was quickly getting harder and harder.

"Having fun?" Groose said as he watched Link massage and flop his cock around.

"Honestly... I can't wait to have this monster inside of me again," Link said with lust burning inside of him.

Groose gave a chuckle, but before he could even respond Link was tugging at the elastic of his boxers. Soon Groose was completely naked and his morning wood was pointing straight up towards the sky. Link quickly removed his boxers, then immediately threw his legs on either side of Groose as he straddled his waist.

Groose's hands went to Link's waist as Link lowered himself onto Groose's cock. Both of them started to moan softly as Groose's cock slid into Link's ass. It went deeper and deeper, until Link was practically sitting on Groose. Link pushed himself against Groose, but it was impossible to go any deeper.

Link then slowly lifted himself upwards, allowing Groose's cock to slide against his walls. This caused them both to once again moan in pleasure.

Link kept this up for awhile, he slowly rode Groose's cock, until he spoke. "My legs are getting tired," Link said with a laugh.

Suddenly Groose used all his strength and threw Link backwards onto his back. Link's legs wrapped around Groose, and Groose plunged his cock as deep as he could go inside of Link.

"OH!" Link screamed in pleasure. He could feel Groose's cock fill him up completely. He threw his head back, and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"I'm going to do this right, this time," Groose said. His voice was breathy, pleasure was clearly taking over.

Link wrapped his arms around Groose's neck and pulled his head close to him, and locked them into a passionate kiss. Groose began thrusting into Link, while their lips held firm together and their tongues brushed softly against each other. Link began moaning into their kiss, but their lips held tight together.

Their sounds of their heavy breathing bounced against the cave walls and filled the air with sounds of lust. Groose began to pick up the pace, as he started to thrust faster into Link's ass, but still keeping the same tenderness as before.

The immense pleasure Groose was supplying caused Link to finally break the kiss. He rested his head back against the cave floor and let out of a lust-filled scream of pleasure.

"Heh," Groose said softly. "Is this good?"

"Ye-Yes," Link moaned.

"Good," Groose said with a smile. He continued his gentle, yet fast thrusting. His passion flowed from him, and plunged deep into Link, which was released in the form of screams of pleasure from Link's throat. "Oh… God… I'm-"

"Please, don't stop," Link moaned.

"Ohhh… Fuck!" Groose shouted. He felt his body going closer and closer to the edge. He tried to hold back, but it was impossible. His body was seized with pleasure, and his body twitched and squirmed as he unleashed another load deep inside of Link. His cock twitched as he delivered his load.

He collapsed on top of Link. His hands held him up, while they were placed on either side of Link's head.

"Dammit," Groose said trying to catch his breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Link said with a smile. He too was breathing heavy. "That was incredible."

Link pulled Groose into another passionate kiss. Their lips once again met, and their tongues celebrated together the passion they had just shared.

Finally Groose broke the kiss.

"Perhaps, we should get going? Everyone is going to wonder what happened to us," He said as he looked down to Link.

"You're probably right," Link said. He began to think of Zelda. He needed to meet her at the Temple of Time in Lanayru Desert.

"Shall we get going?" Groose said as he extended a hand to help Link up off of the cave floor.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Link said holding onto Groose's hand and pulling himself to his feet.

* * *

Groose had mounted his Loftwing and was flying back towards Skyloft. Link's Loftwing was taking him straight to the yellow pillar of light that had pierced the clouds. Below was Lanayru Desert. He jumped off of his Loftwing and sailed through the air down to the parched desert below.

His journeyed the land, solved many puzzles, and finally reached what he knew to be the Temple of Time. The area was large, and very beautiful. The crest of the Goddess rested at the back of the temple. Link walked towards it and scanned his surroundings.

Fear struck him.

"Something's not right," Link said to himself. He drew his sword. He walked closer and closer to the Goddess' crest. There was a bunch of rubble scattered around him. He thought he remembered the message saying that the Gate of Time was located here, but all there seemed to be was debris and chunks of broken stone and rock.

Suddenly Link's eye caught a color other than the gray that was all around him.

Underneath a deep pile of rubble and debris, Link noticed a hand. The skin was dark. Link's heart leapt and and he ran to the person buried underneath the piles of rocks. He began throwing the rocks off to the side with great force and great speed. Soon the rocks were removed, and Link saw a lifeless Impa laying before him.

Link dropped to his knees.

He had been too late. Ghirahim must have intercepted them as they approached the Gate of Time, and destroyed it. Kidnapping Zelda and killing Impa. If he hadn't spent his time with Groose he could have been there to protect Impa from Ghirahim. He could have been able to prevent the resurrection of Ghirahim's master.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and shadows consumed the sky, blacking out the sun. It is too late... All is lost...

And so the Demon King's curse was fulfilled. The Goddess' Chosen Hero had succumbed to the lust that tainted his soul. His primal urges had proved to be more important that his destiny. He allowed evil to prevail… And so darkness consumed the land.

* * *

So! That's the 2nd Story. I hope you liked it.

I have a few more in mind that I want to write, but I am open to any requests you guys may have. Any situations you want to see Link in? Once again I'll do any Link from any game, except for the younger Link's like from Wind Waker, I'm not comfortable with that. If you have any requests feel free to leave a comment, or I'm always open for Private Messaging! Feel free to send me a message if you'd like!

Also! I am planning a more serious Fanfic for the Super Smash Bros fandom, so I will be working on that as well. Look forward to that!

I think that's it for now!  
Thanks for all your support!

Shadow-38


	4. Story 3: Lust-filled Deception

Hello everyone!  
Here's another story for "A Curse of Unending Lust"  
As I said before this fanfic is just a collection of one-shots, just for fun... It's really just a bunch of porn, so there's no real story line. Just a bunch of gay sex! So if that's not something you'd be interested in feel free to leave. But! If you want to see Link in a bunch of different gay scenarios then this story is for you!

Also keep in mind none of this is to be taken too seriously. I had a review complain that Demise fucked Link with no lube.  
Like...I find it strange that you can accept that an ancient King of Demon's can cast a curse that taints the soul of all future descendants, but fucking without lube is too much out of the realm of possibility?  
Trust me guys don't read too much into this. Don't look for any hidden story lines or meanings, because you'll just be disappointed. This is just an outlet for me to write up some sex scenes involving Link. That's literally it!

As a disclaimer, none of these characters are mine. They all belong to Nintendo.

With that out of the way, please enjoy Story 3 of "A Curse of Unending Lust"

* * *

Story 3: Lust-filled Deception

After Zelda had fallen from the sky and disappeared into the land below the clouds, Link didn't hesitate to go after her. He was successful in following her for the most part, but she always seemed to be just a few steps ahead of him.

Link had learned that Zelda had gone to the Skyview Temple in order to visit the spring located at the back of the temple. Link ran into the temple without hesitation, unbeknownst to him, however, another being was following. This being also pursuing the same objective as him. To find Zelda.

This being, a creature known as Ghirahim, vanished from outside of the temple and reappeared deep inside. The man had an odd, and somewhat unnerving appearance to him. His skin was ghostly white, and his body was very thin. He covered himself in skin-tight clothing and had a large cape draped across his shoulders. He carried himself with pride, and had a sense of arrogance about him. He had a mission, and he was bound and determined to fulfill his role. Ghirahim stealthily crept through the temple until he arrived in a very large, very empty, circular room. The door to the spring had been sealed, by some sort of light magic. Zelda was clearly behind this door, but the powers that be were protecting her.

"Dammit," Ghirahim cursed. "She's there just beyond this door. I'm so close I can almost taste it." Ghirahim pounded on the door in frustration, but it did not budge.

Ghirahim then heard quiet footsteps echo throughout the room. Without even looking Ghirahim knew that behind him was the Goddess's chosen hero. He felt his anger spike, and his blood began to boil. He was ready to tear this hero apart, ready to watch him slowly die, defeating an impudent child like this would be easy. So very easy to dispose of.

But, then an idea struck him. Ghirahim took a deep breath, perhaps violence, this time, wasn't the easiest way to win this battle. Ghirahim quickly recalled to his memory, a curse that his master had placed upon the Goddess' chosen hero. A curse of lust that would be nearly impossible for the hero to resist. Ghirahim smiled a devilish smile before turning around. His devilish smile now replaced with a false charming look.

"Oh! Hello!" Ghirahim feigned surprise. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in this temple."

Link, who already had his sword drawn, stared at the man with distrust. Ghirahim began to slowly approach Link. Link's eyes followed the pale-skinned man's every movement.

"I…" Ghirahim searched for words for a quick moment. "I had received... divine... instructions to protect a young woman with golden blonde hair."

Link took a small gasp of surprise.

"I know she is here in this temple," Ghirahim said. "She is _just_ beyond this door, but unfortunately I cannot reach her…. I… I have reason to believe she may be in danger."

Link gasped and ran to the door. He began to pound on it.

"Save your strength, young man," Ghirahim said calmly. "I've already tried that. I have formed a theory that the God's have formed this door to protect the girl as she prays at the springs on the other side of this door. The door shall not disappear until she is no longer in the area."

Link slowly removed his fists from the door.

"I do believe our only choice is to wait," Ghirahim said softly. Link stared down at the floor for a moment and his eyes moved up and locked with Ghirahim's. "My name is Ghirahim," Ghirahim said. He lavishly threw out his arms and allowed his cape to whip behind him in a dramatic flourish. He extended his hand to Link, and Link gave a small chuckle at Ghirahim's overly dramatic movements. Link grabbed his hand and shook it.

"My name is Link," Link responded quietly.

Ghirahim resisted showing a wicked smile. He had won the hero's trust.

"Shall we sit?" Ghirahim said gesturing to the floor. "There's no point in making our feet tired. The door will open eventually."

"I could use a rest," Link admitted and the two of them lowered themselves to the floor.

"What is your motive for finding the girl?" Ghirahim asked casually.

"She is my closest friend," Link said with a smile. "We go to school together, we've been friends… for… for as long as I can remember."

"That's wonderful," Ghirahim said with a warm smile. "To be honest, I'm a bit jealous of that."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I've never really had… any friends… At least not like that," Ghirahim said. "I am here for a single purpose, and outside of that I've never been able to make deep connections like that."

"Well, maybe we can change that," Link said turning to Ghirahim.

"How?"

"Well, we both have the same goal. Right?" Link asked. Ghirahim nodded. "Why not work together? We could probably find Zelda even quicker if we worked and traveled together!"

"I think that's a good idea," Ghirahim responded.

"Me too," Link said.

The room then fell into a comfortable silence. The two new friends sat in silence for several moments. The silence rested in the room for quite some time until Ghirahim finally broke it.

"Is she your… girlfriend?" Ghirahim asked.

"Who? Zelda? No! Err… I mean! Not really… She's just… Ahh… A… Um," Link stuttered.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ghirahim said quietly.

"Oh no, I'm not embarrassed," Link responded. "She is just a friend. A Close friend."

There was a brief moment of silence again.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm even interested in girls… you know… romantically…" Link's words trailed off.

Ghirahim smiled a mischievous smirk. "Oh really? … Well, since we're being honest… I'm not either."

Link perked up. "You aren't?"

"No," Ghirahim said with a chuckle. "Not at all. But to be honest, it's been kind of rough for me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, can I be brutally honest?" Ghirahim asked. Link nodded. "Well… I'm a bit… what would you call it? … A bit of a … slut… If I'm being honest."

"Oh… Oh!" Link's face turned red as Ghirahim's works sunk in.

"And living here on the surface has been tough," Ghirahim continued. The humans the Goddess had protected were sent skyward and the other species remained down here. Most of my species were killed of, that's why you don't see any others like me. And one of the only other species I can find satisfaction from are the Gorons."

"What… What exactly have you done with the Gorons?" Link asked.

"Well… Heh," Ghirahim gave a small chuckle. "Check this out." Ghirahim opened his mouth and extended his tongue. Ghirahim's tongue was huge and slithered out of his mouth almost like a snake. Link's eyes widened when he saw how far Ghirahim's tongue could reach. Ghirahim then whipped it back inside his mouth. "I can do many things with my tongue. So I've pleasured many Goron's with my oral abilities."

"Oh wow," Link said quietly.

"And it is only fair that I should mention that I'm 100% a bottom," Ghirahim added. "So I've bent over for several hard Goron cocks… And they like to give it hard…"

"Oh," Link whispered. Ghirahim inched closer to Link and pressed his lips up against Link's ear.

"I like it hard," Ghirahim whispered seductively.

Suddenly Link felt a burning sensation deep inside of him. A feeling he couldn't quite identify. His body froze for a moment as he allowed Ghirahim to advance on him. The sensation he felt burning inside of him fell from his chest, down to his stomach, and then finally to his crotch. His pants quickly grew tighter as his cock began to grow.

Ghirahim glanced down and saw the bulging erection twitching inside the Hero's pants. He smirked. He knew already that he had won.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ghirahim said quickly. "I shouldn't come on so strong. I hardly know you."

"No…" Link said quietly. "It's fine…"

"Oh! Good. I'm glad you're comfortable with this," Ghirahim said with a smile.

"To be honest," Link said blushing slightly. "You've kind of gotten me hard."

"Oh, trust me, I already know," Ghirahim glanced down at Link's obvious erection and then back up to Link. He gave him a quick wink. "Say… Link… Since we're the only one's here at the moment. What do you say about letting me show you what I can do with my tongue?"

Link felt his face go red.

"I would like that… Very much," Link responded.

"Then it's settled!" Ghirahim said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and suddenly small golden diamonds flashed around Link and Ghirahim and in an instant their clothes vanished, then landed softly on the floor next to him. Both of their erections sprung out and pointed upwards.

"I have never gotten the chance to suck off one of your kind," Ghirahim said. "I am going to enjoy every minute of this!" Ghirahim slunk down to the floor and rested his chest on the cold floor of the temple. He laid flat on the ground in front of Link, who was still sitting up against the door. Ghirahim rested between Link's legs and stared hungrily at Link's hard cock.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will do as you say," Ghirahim said before he opened his mouth and extended his long tongue out towards Link's cock.

Link held his breath as he watched Ghirahim's tongue inch closer and closer to his cock. He felt nervous and excited, which reflected in his cock that twitched up several times in excitement.

Ghirahim's tongue made contact and quickly wrapped around Link's cock several times.

Link let out the breath he was holding as he felt a wave of pleasure tingle throughout his body. Ghirahim's tongue was motionless for a moment until Ghirahim's head caught up with his tongue and soon Ghirahim's entire head was on Link's hard cock. Ghirahim buried his face between Link's thighs and then he began to work his oral magic.

Instead of moving his head up and down Ghirahim began moving his large tongue up and down Link's cock.

"Oooo," Link said as he let his head fall back against the large door. The movement of Ghirahim's tongue was hard to explain. The tongue was wrapped tight around his cock supplying a pleasurable amount of pressure around his dick. Ghirahim's tongue was very warm and wet making the movement up and down Link's cock quick and smooth.

To Link it felt like a more intense handjob, a very pleasurable sensation that combined the slick movement from Ghirahim's tongue to the hot feeling from Ghirahim's breath.

"Oh…" Link moaned again. His hands moved from his side to the back of Ghirahim's head. Link took a handful of Ghirahim's hair and started pulling his hair.

Ghirahim, despite his ulterior motives, found himself really enjoying this new approach at dispatching the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Link's cock tasted amazing and hearing the hero's whimpers and moans of pleasure only added to Ghirahim's excitement.

Ghirahim moved the tip of his tongue to the head of Link's cock and began rubbing the head over and over again.

This sent Link into a fit of pleasure. Link closed his eyes tightly and arched his back in pleasure which forced his cock to dive deeper into Ghirahim's throat, who took it without an ounce of struggle.

"Ohhh! Holy… Fuck!" Link moaned. His body began slumping down the door as he squirmed under Ghirahim's mouth. His back slumped more and more off the door and onto the ground until only his head was propped up from the door.

Link took a firm grasp of Ghirahim's hair and held his head in place, and then instinctively started thrusting his hips into Ghirahim's throat.

Ghirahim paused for a moment as he felt Link's cock start to hit the back of his throat. He moaned softly which sent a vibration of pleasure down Link's cock. Link let out a gasp of pleasure and he started humping Ghirahim's throat faster.

Ghirahim smiled slightly as he felt Link's hips thrust into his face harder and harder. Hearing the Hero's lust-filled moans signaled to Ghirahim that he had already won not just this battle, but the entire war. Since the Hero had succumbed to lust, the Demon King's curse states that the Hero will fail his mission. Ghirahim knew the moment Link let himself get pleasured here on the temple floor, that he had failed his destiny.

But Ghirahim was enjoying himself as well. The doors to the Skyview Spring would not even open until the Spirit Maiden left the area, so there was no sense in ending the pleasure so soon.

Ghirahim pushed up against Link's hips as Link thrust himself deep into Ghirahim's throat. Ghirahim held himself there for a minute and smiled as he felt Link's cock twitch with pleasure and the Hero let out a deep moan.

Ghirahim then unwrapped his tongue from around Link's cock and removed Link's cock from his mouth.

Ghirahim pushed himself up from between Link's thighs and looked up at the Hero, who locked eyes with him and a large smile formed from ear to ear on the Hero's face.

"How was that, oh mighty Hero?" Ghirahim asked, with just a hint of condescension that Link did not pick up on.

Link let out a sound that was a combination of a sigh, a moan, and a laugh. "That was incredible, Ghirahim."

"Good," Ghirahim said with a genuine smile.

"Should we get going?" Link said as he attempted to push himself up to a seated position.

Ghirahim scurried up closer to Link and placed his palm on Link's chest.

"Why in such a rush?" Ghirahim said with a smile. "The door won't open while Her Majesty is visiting the Skyview Spring… And besides… I'm not finished with you yet!" Ghirahim paused for a second. "I want you to own me," Ghirahim said with lust burning in his eyes, his eyes locked with Link. His last sentence caused Link's cock to twitch in anticipation. "Here… let's change positions…"

Ghirahim, with one hand still pressed against Link's chest, raised his other hand and snapped.

Suddenly Link and Ghirahim vanished in a spectacle of multicolored diamonds. And an instant later Link found himself laying on his stomach. His ass now exposed to the temple air. Link was looking down at the floor. He moved his arms to himself and attempted to push himself up, but as he did he realized that Ghirahim had teleported himself underneath Link and his mouth and tongue were once again wrapped around Link's hard cock.

Ghirahim was laying completely naked on his back. His cock pointing skyward. Ghirahim felt Link adjust himself, and then let out a moan when he felt his cock move against Ghirahim's throat. Ghirahim's vision was blocked off by Link's pelvis. Ghirahim lay flat on his back, his head resting against the temple floor. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around Link's ass and pushed against his ass, and forced Link's cock to go deeper.

"Oh…" Link moaned as he felt Ghirahim push against his ass. Ghirahim's warm hands contrasted against the cold temple air, and Ghirahim's hot mouth enveloped the entirety of his cock. The slight push was all the encouragement Link needed as he immediately pushed himself up, braced his body with his forearms, and started rapidly fucking Ghirahim's throat.

Ghirahim widened his eyes in surprise as he felt the hero unleash his lust onto him. Ghirahim's head slammed up against the temple floor, which sent a twinge of pain through his body, but only for a moment. Immediately after another thrust slammed his head against the floor, as Link fucked his throat.

Ghirahim's head bobbed up and down off the temple floor as Link's pelvis smacked into him. Ghirahim gripped tightly to Link's ass as the Hero slammed into his throat over and over again.

Link's head was hung down and his eyes were focused on the floor. His mouth hung open as lust-filled moans escaped from the back of his throat. Sweat was forming across his forehead as he continually thrust his cock as deep as he could go into Ghirahim's throat. Link could fill his balls bouncing up and down as he powerfully rammed his cock into Ghirahim's throat. He could hear Ghirahim's head whack against the stone floor of the temple. He wasn't too concerned with hurting Ghirahim, Link knew he could handle it. Ghirahim seemed to have a lot of experience in this.

Link delivered thrust after thrust into Ghirahim's throat, who took it with absolutely no problems. The sounds of Link's moans, accompanied by the sounds of wet slapping, filled the temple chamber. Several beads of sweat dripped off of Link's face and hit the stone floor beneath him.

Link grit his teeth in pleasure, but while he was consumed by the lust burning inside of him. He didn't notice Ghirahim remove one hand from his ass and give a quick snap.

In the instant Ghirahim snapped Link and Ghirahim's bodies disappeared for a moment in another burst of colorful diamonds. An instant later Ghirahim and Link had once again changed positions.

Link found himself supporting himself up on his knees. Ghirahim was on all-fours. His face down on the temple floor, his ass up in the air, and pressed up against Link.

Link was hardly able to process what had happened, before Ghirahim started pleasuring him again. Link's cock was already deep inside Ghirahim's ass. Ghirahim had teleported the both of them to allow himself to be fucked doggy style on the temple floor.

Just moments after the teleportation Ghirahim started pushing his ass back up against Link, grinding his ass against Link and running his ass up and down on Link's hard cock.

Link looked down at Ghirahim's ass practically devouring his cock. His eyes widened in surprise and pleasure and his expression changed to that of pure surprise and excitement. His mouth hung open in an O-shape, and he wasn't even able to find the ability to form words. Nothing but moans escaped him.

"Hero," Ghirahim moaned as he pushed up against Link's cock. He growled in pleasure as he felt Link's cock go as deep as possible. "Run this ass into the ground!" Ghirahim shouted.

Link's hands went to each side of Ghirahim's ass and squeezed tightly. He then picked up speed and was soon ramming his cock into Ghirahim's ass just as hard and as fast as he was moments ago when he was fucking Ghirahim's throat.

"Oh … Ohhh!" Ghirahim moaned as he stopped supporting himself, and sunk into the temple floor. His face, chest and stomach were flat against the floor, but his ass was still held high and firm by Link.

Loud slapping and primal grunts of pleasure filled the air of the chamber. Link's pelvis smacked against Ghirahim's ass, which jiggled slightly with each powerful thrust. Link's balls, dangling low due to Link's increased body heat, added an extra slapping sound as they slapped up against Ghirahim's ass.

Ghirahim suddenly let out an incredibly loud moan. He felt his body tingle as intense pleasure washed over his entire body. Link's thick, hard cock, had undeniably rammed up against his prostate, and the Hero's thrusts were relentless. Link delivered powerful thrust after powerful thrust without even the slightest hint of him slowing down. Each time Link rammed Ghirahim, the intense wave of pleasure consumed him. Link's thrust were not only powerful, but they were fast as well. Meaning Link was supplying Ghirahim with indescribable pleasure several times a second.

Ghirahim let his massive tongue fall out of his mouth and onto the temple floor. Ghirahim clawed at the stone as his body was overwhelmed by pleasure. Ghirahim also lost his ability to form sentences, and he simply moaned at Link who was only able to grunt in response.

Another thrust, another wave of pleasure. Another thrust, another wave of pleasure. The process kept repeating.

"OH… Oh … Goddessesss…" Ghirahim screamed loudly. He hoisted himself up for a moment and let his head dangle downwards. He braced himself as he felt Link pound his prostate. And after a brief moment of insurmountable pleasure, Ghirahim felt his face go numb for a moment, and he without even touching his cock ejaculated a large load onto the temple floor.

Link, however, was still pounding away like a machine. Not even aware that the man he was fucking had just unleashed a hot load due to his incredible sexual prowess.

Ghirahim collapsed to the temple floor again and continued to let Link ram his ass. In this intense moment of euphoria Ghirahim, as well, briefly forgot his own mission. If he could he would just let the Goddess' chosen Hero ram him for the rest of his days. He briefly forgot about his own Master, and would have happily accepted Link as his own. The pleasure was so powerful, that all Ghirahim could think of in this moment was his own pleasure and the man behind him supplying it.

"Ohhh… Ghirahim…" Link moaned. The first time in a long time he found himself able to communicate in comprehensible words. "I'm… gettin…"

Ghirahim could hear the lust in Link's voice. His moans had changed pitch, he could tell the Hero was approaching the edge.

But suddenly something caught his eye. He noticed that the door sealing off the Skyview Spring had started glowing, and suddenly he was snapped back to reality. He realized he no longer sensed the Spirit Maiden in this area. It was very clear that she had vanished from the spring. The door protecting her could now be opened.

Ghirahim raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly Ghirahim and Link vanished from the doggy style position, and reappeared both standing on their feet.

Link was grunting and still holding his hands out in front of him and thrusting his hips. It took about a second for him to realize he was no longer fucking Ghirahim. His cock was leaking with pre-cum. He still wanted to fuck, his hips still thrusting almost on autopilot. They then slowed down and eventually came to a stop once Link realized what was going on.

"Wha-?" Link moaned looking at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim couldn't help but laugh at Link's pathetic state. The Hero was so desperately horny. Link locked eyes with Ghirahim and he almost looked betrayed.

"I know you were close, Hero," Ghirahim said. "But observe." Ghirahim pointed at the glowing temple door. "The Spirit Maiden has vanished from the area. We can now enter the Skyview Spring!"

"I was so close," Link moaned his hand drifted to his cock and he started rubbing his own cock.

Ghirahim snickered and snapped his fingers. His body, as well as Link's, were surrounded by a burst of colorful triangles and in an instant they were both fully clothed.

Link found himself rubbing against his cock through his pants, which were tented quite obviously by the boner still raging inside.

"We mustn't be distracted," Ghirahim said urgency in his voice. "If you'd like I can finish you off once we've saved the Maiden."

Link attempted to shake the lust away from his head. He felt his cock twitching inside his pants. He was so close, and his hormones were raging. He was so ready to unleash his load. But he looked at Ghirahim and nodded.

"You're ri-" Link said. His throat felt dry and he coughed to clear his throat. "You're right, we have to keep looking for Zelda."

"Perhaps we can find information on where she has gone at the Skyview Spring," Ghirahim said as he approached the door. He couldn't help but notice the way Link walked slowly and oddly. The Hero was very obviously sporting a large boner that was being restrained by his pants. He could tell the hero was in discomfort, and he couldn't help but admit that this sight brought him great amounts of joy. Keeping the hero hard and horny would make it much easier to control him and string him along with his plan. Ghirahim looked down at Link's large tent in his pants, and smiled a devilish smile.

Link flipped his hands into his pants for a moment to adjust his boner and he began walking more quickly with more comfort, and followed Ghirahim through the large Temple Door.

The two men exited the temple and entered the Skyview Spring. The sun was shining brightly and the air around them smelled, cool, crisp, and refreshing. The sounds of running water filled the area, and created a calm, relaxing atmosphere.

After Link struck the symbol of the Goddess with a Skyward Strike, Fi appeared, and communicated a message sent from the Goddess all the way from the edge of time. The message Fi translated was all the information Ghirahim needed. He now knew exactly where Zelda had traveled to next.

After Link was presented with the Ruby Tablet, he turned back to Ghirahim.

"Would you like to travel to Skyloft with me?" Link said quietly. He rose the Ruby tablet upwards. "Once I put this in the pedestal in Skyloft, the way to the Eldin Volcano will open up!"

"There's no need to make these extra trips, young man," Ghirahim said with a smile. He snapped his fingers, then instantly vanished. Before Link could even react, Ghirahim was several feet behind Link. "Have you already forgotten the power I possess?" I can take us to your Spirit Maiden with just a snap of my fingers!

"Really?" Link asked with excited. "That will save so much time, and so much backtracking!" Link paused for a moment. He looked to the ground, and then back up to Ghirahim. "Since we know where Zelda is now… do you think you could…" Link glanced down at his crotch, which was still hard and pushing against his pants.

"Could what, my friend?" Ghirahim asked. He could see the bulge in Link's pants, and knew exactly what Link was trying to ask.

"Could you maybe teleport us to my bedroom… so I can…"

Link's words were cut off as Ghirahim teleported next to him. Ghirahim stuck his tongue out and ran it up Link's neck and across his ears and whispered into them. "So you can cum?" Ghirahim's hot breath sent a shiver down Link's spine.

"Please?" Link pleaded with a smile.

"All in due time, my friend," Ghirahim said. Link huffed in disappointment. "We can't risk losing track of the Spirit Maiden! I promise. Once we have found her and kept her safe, I will finish you off!" Link nodded his head, but didn't say anything else. "Now… Are you ready? I can teleport us to the Earth Temple. I am sure she has already began her trek through the temple!"

Link nodded again. Ghirahim approached Link and gripped his shoulder, he waved his hands in the air, and with a flashy display of magic, the two instantly vanished from the Skyview Spring.

Link blinked his eyes, and suddenly the calm atmosphere of the Skyview Spring had vanished and Link was now standing in a very hot, and rough climate. The moisture in the air felt as if it had burnt up. Link took a deep breath, and the hot air around him burnt his nostrils and he let out a cough.

"Yes, it's quite a sudden change, I should have warned you." Ghirahim said as he approached the temple.

"It's really hot here," Link said as he pulled on his shirt around his neck trying to let air in around his body.

Ghirahim noticed this and smiled. "I have a solution for you." Before Link could even respond, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Link's shirt completely vanished off his body. His pants sparkled with Ghirahim's magic, and they were quickly turned into a pair of shorts. Link huffed, as he felt the fabric suddenly grow tighter around his balls.

Link now stood shirtless before Ghirahim, and his cock and balls bulged very visibly in his pants. Link sighed a bit in relief that his boner had faded, and wasn't quite as obvious.

"How does that feel, little hero?" Ghirahim said with a smile.

"A bit better," Link said as he tried to adjust his nuts which were being squeezed by the fabric. "But my shorts are really tight."

"Oh I know," Ghirahim said and shot a wink over to Link. He turned back around and faced the temple. "Maybe this will help?" Ghirahim snapped his fingers once again, and Link let out a small surprised yelp as he felt his underwear completely vanish from inside his shorts. Link blushed, but didn't say another word.

Ghirahim pushed the temple doors open. They both felt a large wave of heat wash over them, and the beads of sweat on Link's body evaporated from the intense heat.

The two traversed the temple until they came across a large armored Lizalfos.

Link reached for his sword, but then realized his sword vanished along with most of his clothing when Ghirahim teleported them.

The Lizalfos was about ready to pounce, when it noticed Ghirahim with Link. It's eyes widened, then tilted his head in confusion.

"Worry not, Link!" Ghirahim shouted. "I will take care of this monster!"

Ghirahim ran up to the Lizalfos, and then swung at it. The moment he made contact with the Lizalfos, they both vanished in a burst of magic.

Ghirahim teleported himself and the Lizalfos outside of the temple.

"Don't worry," Ghirahim spat at the confused Lizalfos. "I have not suddenly become a saint. I am still after the wretched Spirit Maiden. I am putting on a performance for the half naked hero in there," Ghirahim said as he pointed to the temple. "He has been so easy to manipulate."

"I do have great news to report, sire," The Lizalfos said as he stood at attention and saluted Ghirahim. "The Maiden had fallen into our clutches just a moment ago. We have her chained at the back of temple!"

"Excellent," Ghirahim said, and without another word vanished back inside the temple next to Link.

Link looked at Ghirahim and smiled.

"Link," Ghirahim said with a devilish smile on his face that lasted for only a moment. "I obtained some information from the monster before I disposed of it. The one you call Zelda has been captured by the monsters and is being held at the back of the temple!"

"We have to save her!" Link shouted.

"Don't worry, I shall free her," Ghirahim said.

Ghirahim waived his hands and the two of them vanished instantly, only to reappear in a large open room. Lava was flowing beneath them, and a large stone path lead to the back of the room.

Zelda was kneeling on the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Zelda!" Link shouted and rushed over to her.

Zelda looked up and smiled. She tried to stand up, but the short chain restrained her ankle.

"Link!" Zelda shouted. She then tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Link's sweating, shirtless body. "What are you wearing?"

"I… uh… Got hot," Link said blushing a bit.

Zelda turned her attention to Ghirahim.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ghirahim said. "I am Ghirahim, friend of Link's we met at the Skyview Temple. I have been sent… from… the Goddess to protect you."

"Wonderful, can you please get me out of these chains?" Zelda asked.

"Certainly. I am taking you somewhere safe," Ghirahim said. He gripped Zelda's wrist.

"But I just need to go to the Earth Spring, which is just outsid-" Ghirahim interrupted her.

"I am aware, but I am just taking you here just for a moment," Ghirahim said. He had to resist the urge to gloat. Victory was literally in his hands. He raised his hands to snap. "Don't worry Hero. I will be back shortly… to …" Ghirahim glanced at Link's bulging crotch in his shorts. "Help you … finish… Your journey."

Link blushed but didn't say another word, as Ghirahim and Zelda vanished from the temple.

* * *

Ghirahim and Zelda reappeared at the bottom of the sealed grounds.

"What are we doing-" Zelda was interrupted again.

"That was far too easy," Ghirahim said with a laugh. "You hero was so easy to control. So easy to manipulate. He took me right where I wanted to be. All I had to do was pretend to play nice for a moment."

"What do you mean?" Zelda said as he took a step back away from Ghirahim.

"Silence, maiden," Ghirahim demanded. "Your soul is needed to revive my Master."

Zelda gasped, "You work for the Demon King?"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and 5 large sharp darts appeared in the air, then shot at Zelda with extreme speed. They all struck her with tremendous force, and she fell unconscious.

Ghirahim lifted Zelda's body, and began the ritual to awaken his master, the Demon King Demise.

With the ritual started, Ghirahim smiled, snapped his fingers and vanished away from the Sealed Grounds.

Link was sitting on the stone floor, he was laying back with his eyes closed. He was gently rubbing his cock through his shorts when Ghirahim reappeared in the room.

"I can see you're feeling eager," Ghirahim said with a smile.

"So… She's safe?" Link asked as he stood up.

"Yes, after I took her to a safe place… I… took her to the Earth Spring. She is there now performing the ritual. "It will take awhile, and we need to leave her to her privacy… So…" Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and his clothes vanished in a burst of magic. He presented his naked body in front of Link.

He approached Link and then dropped to his knees. His face level with Link's crotch. Ghirahim slowly unzipped Link's shorts, and then tugged them off of his waist. Down his thighs, and off his ankles.

He then tossed them into the lava below, and they burnt up immediately.

"Great, that was my only pair of clothes!" Link said with a laugh as Ghirahim stood up.

"Shut up," Ghirahim flirted. He kissed Link's neck and ran his tongue up and down Link's body. "You look so much better naked. Now…"

Ghirahim, with great force pushed Link backwards, and he fell to the ground. Ghirahim jumped on top of him. "I told you I'd finish you off… so let's enjoy this ride." Ghirahim grabbed the base of Link's cock and then lowered himself down on Link's cock.

Link threw his head back as he felt his cock enter Ghirahim's ass, and then let out a loud moan.

Ghirahim let a moan escape from his throat as he felt Link's cock slide up his ass. He kept lowering himself down until Link's shaft was completely submerged in Ghirahim's ass.

Ghirahim adjusted himself, and placed a hand on Link's chest and started bobbing up and down on Link's dick. They locked eyes, and Link let out a loud moan as Ghirahim rode his cock.

Sweat dripped down both of their bodies, as the hot air, and the intimate sex between them heated them.

Soon Link moved his hands down to the back of Ghirahim's ass, and held him firmly in place. Link moved his legs up and braced his feet against the temple floor, then then started thrusting his hips hard and fast up into Ghirahim's ass.

"Ohh!" Ghirahim moaned as he felt Link fucking him harder. Ghirahim rolled his eyes back, and allowed Link to take control. Ghirahim closed his eyes and lowered his face down on Link's shoulder.

Link gripped Ghirahim's ass tight, and kept thrusting his cock as hard as he could deep into Ghirahim. He could feel his balls swinging up and down with each powerful thrust. He could hear Ghirahim moaning into his shoulder, while his lust-filled grunts of pleasure breathed into Ghirahim's ear.

"Ohh! Har-Harder!" Ghirahim screamed. His mind now totally focused on the pleasure Link was supplying him, he was no longer focused on the imminent return of his king. Ghirahim moaned even louder as Link obeyed and started slamming even harder into Ghirahim.

Ghirahim arched his back and screamed his pleasures out into the temple air. He then collapsed back down, and his lips met with Link's. Ghirahim ran his fingers through Link's sweat-damped hair as their lips danced together. Ghirahim's long tongue entered Link's mouth and began to explore each inch of Link's mouth.

The slapping of Link's body against Ghirahim's echoed loudly through the chamber. The smell of sweat, sex, and passion began to waft through the room. And soon Link's moans started to change in pitch. He felt a tingle of pleasure surge through his body, and he squeezed Ghirahim's ass tight.

"Ghirahim…" Link moaned. "I am so close,"

"Cum … in me…" Ghirahim hissed into Link's ears.

"Argh!" Link shouted as he shoved his cock as deep as it could go into Ghirahim's ass, and he held it there as his cock twitched and he unleashed a large load. Ghirahim sighed in pleasure and collapsed onto Link's chest and Link let his legs fall flat to the floor.

Link ran his hand up and down Ghirahim's back, gently caressing him.

"That was amazing," Link said after finally catching his breath.

"Yes, it was." Ghirahim agreed. He was not lying. This Goddess' Chosen Hero really knew how to lay it down. He was practically a God when it came to sex.

Ghirahim pulled himself off of Link, stood up and extended a hand to help Link to his feet.

After the both stood up they began walking towards the end of the chamber.

"The Maiden has vanished from this place. We can bathe in the waters of the Earth Spring, then continue our mission." Ghirahim said, and Link nodded.

The Earth Spring was beautiful and relaxing, just like the Skyview Spring. Link quickly jumped into the water, and the water was hot and relaxing.

"Enjoy your pleasure and your happiness," Ghirahim said with a bit of wickedness in his words. "Because it won't last much longer."

Link looked up. "What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You are so stupid, Link," Ghirahim laughed. "You were so easy to control all because of that cock between your legs."

"Ghirahim, you're scaring me," Link said. "What did you do?"

"Your Zelda is no longer with us. Her soul was devoured by my Master, the Demon King, Demise! I needed her essence to revive him! And you lead me right to her! I had you by the balls, literally, the entire time. All I had to do is play with your cock a bit, and my mission was an immediate success!"

"Ghirahim… I thought… We…" Link said as he held his arms across his chest.

"Loved each other?" Ghirahim laughed. Then paused for a moment. "I must admit though, the sex you supplied was some of the best sex I've ever had. It almost made me forget my mission for a moment." Ghirahim snickered. "That's why I am not going to kill you, and forbid _anyone_ from harming you. I'd love to enjoy more… time… with you."

Suddenly dark clouds covered the sky and loud thunder cracked around them, and Ghirahim smiled. "The Ritual is complete! The Demon King awakens!" Ghirahim approached Link, who stepped away from him until Ghirahim had him pinned up against the wall. "I must attend to my master… I think I'll leave you here for now. I'll be back, because I will want more of your ..." Ghirahim reached down and gripped Link's cock and balls in one hand and gave them a tight squeeze. "Sex…"

"Never…" Link spat.

"Never is such a strong word," Ghirahim said. "I will leave you here to satisfy the needs of my minions, they are never to harm you, but are welcome to use you as they see fit."

"What-" Link was unable to finish his question as Ghirahim vanished in a burst of magic, leaving Link completely alone in the Earth Spring. Alone and completely naked.

And so the Demon King's curse was fulfilled. The Goddess' Chosen Hero had succumbed to the lust that tainted his soul. His primal urges had proved to be more important than his destiny. He allowed evil to prevail… And darkness consumed the land.

* * *

Welp! That's it for Story 3!

Poor Link. But that's just the way all of these are going to end! The curse states if he fall to lust, the land will fall to darkness!

If you guys have any suggestions for pairings or have any scenarios you would like to see, let me know and I will try to turn them into stories.

Also. Sorry for the very long wait between stories. I haven't had much time to write, and this story took FOREVER to get written.  
So, unfortunately the next one will probably be quite awhile before it gets posted as well.

Thanks for reading, and as always

Thanks for all your support!

Shadow-38


End file.
